


The Favour

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Minor Angst, Mistaken Identity, adrigami, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi is dating Adrien Agreste in secret, so when her mother sets her up with an up and coming musician, she begs her best friend Marinette to take her place.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 129
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	The Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/gifts).



> This was a prompt fic for the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server anniversary giveaway! People submitted prompts and a group of writers spent time fulfilling them. I was about 5k in when I saw one of the words was "modern". Oops, sorry Mini, I hope you like it, anyway!

“Marinette, Please!” Kagami wheedled, her voice shockingly close to a whine. The tone would surprise most people who were not intimately acquainted with the heir to the Tsurugi clan. As the head of the powerful Guild of Inventors, the Tsurugis were known to be coldly calculating and calmly logical. While Kagami could be and often was, both of those things, she was still an eighteen-year-old girl, brimming with passion and a fiery determination. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the leaders of the more plebeian Baker’s Guild was Kagami’s best friend acting as both companion and lady-in-waiting, not quite her social equal, but close enough that the Tsurugi matriarch, Tomoe, had allowed their friendship to blossom. From the age of twelve onwards, the two girls shared everything from tutors to secrets.

Kagami excelled at the physical arts, a graceful dancer, whose footwork was unparalleled. Marinette’s passion lay with needlework, her embroidery of a higher caliber than the majority of the members of the seamstress’ guild was able to do. So, unsurprisingly, it was Marinette who had developed the secret code of threads that they worked into their needlework, and even their dresses. 

It came as no surprise that Marinette was the first to know when Kagami fell for the one person she wasn’t allowed to. To be fair, there were many, many people that Kagami would not be allowed to even associate with, let alone fall in love with, but only one was her equal in society: Adrien Agreste.

Adrien was the son of Tomoe’s bitter rival, Gabriel Agreste, the head of the Manufacturer’s Guild. The guilds themselves had a longstanding feud, and when the two powerful families had made their way to leadership positions in the guilds, the animosity between them intensified. 

Kagami had met Adrien when her dance master took her and Marinette to practice with dancers at other schools around Paris, and she fell for his skill and kindness in equal measure, long before she learned his last name. 

Convincing her mother to allow her to continue dancing with Monsieur D’Argencourt, the premier dance instructor in the city was not difficult. While Marienette had not spent her life dancing as Kagami had, she was talented enough of a beginner that she was allowed to accompany Kagami to her lessons, partnered with another talented beginner named Nino, one of Adrien’s closest friends. Marinette and Nino quickly struck up a friendship as they became co-conspirators in their friends’ love affair. Nino was quick-witted and easygoing, and Marinette enjoyed his company.

Whispered conversations and stolen moments while the dance master focused his attention on Marinette and Nino allowed Kagami and Adrien’s romance to blossom. Kagami confided to Marinette that Adrien felt the same way that she did. Marinette was happy for them, for all that they had to sneak around to spend time with each other, and the fleet of horseless carriages owned by the Tsurugis guaranteed that they could go nowhere but where they said they were going. The lack of accompanying servants to report back on whom the girls were meeting with made the option more tolerable.

The girls often met Adrien, and sometimes Nino at a museum or a concert or, on one memorable occasion, a street fair. Marinette and Nino trailing behind, their friendship solid, with neither of them in possession of any desire to turn it into something more. Kagami was incredibly appreciative of Marinette’s discretion, and every week that passed, the girls’ vigilance relaxed. 

After four months of secret dating had passed, Tomoe called Kagami into her sitting room to inform her daughter that she was switching her dance teacher. When Kagami protested that there was no better teacher than Monsieur D’Argencourt, Tomoe announced that she had heard that “the Agreste boy” was also taking lessons there. When Kagami balked, citing the fact that they had the same dance partners every week, Tomoe just sniffed and changed her dance teacher anyway. 

It was a few months after that when Tomoe came to Kagami with the news that she had found a match for her daughter. Luka Couffaine was the oldest child of the tempestuous heads of the much lauded Guild of Musicians, and, on the surface, the family could not have appeared more different than the Tsurugis. While the Tsurugi family prided themselves on their control, the Couffaines were free-spirited. Personality wise, it wasn’t a match that made a lot of sense, but politically it was advantageous.

Couffaines were creative. They were always creating and tinkering, quietly lost in their own worlds, or shredding the eardrums of Parisian citizens at ungodly hours of the morning, whenever inspiration struck. The parents fought, loudly and contentiously, but the children were both calm and quiet, a fact that was often overlooked as people interacted with the clan.

Kagami did not want to go on the date. Luka, apparently, had been to the Tsurugi mansion, and met both Kagami’s parents, and now it was Kagami’s turn to meet Luka’s. If they approved of her, then she would accompany Luka to dinner later in the evening, so the two could get to know each other. While it had been presented to Kagami as a “go and see if you like him” affair, the undertone was clear, not liking him wasn’t truly an option. 

She wasn’t worried though, because, as usual, Kagami had a plan, and that plan included Marinette. “Please, Marinette!” she wheedled. “You just have to meet him once, and live up to my reputation. He won’t want to see you again and then we will both be off the hook.” Kagami paced as she talked, grinning down at where Marinette sat on her bed. “Or better yet, his parents might think you are too cold and unfeeling, and you won’t have to meet him at all!”

Marinette was hesitant, not wanting to lie to the poor man, who was undoubtedly just following his parents’ wishes, but Kagami wasn’t done, yet. “I can’t just go and tell him I’m in love with someone else, even though that’s what he deserves. It will raise too many questions, and things are hard enough for myself and Adrien to begin with.”

Finally, Marinette sighed, knowing that she would be able to let M.Couffaine down more gently than Kagami ever would. She would explain the situation to him, beg for his understanding and discretion in the matter, and she felt herself relenting. “Fine. I’ll meet him and pretend to be you, but you are going to owe me so big for this!”

Two days later, Kagami met Marinette at the Dupain-Cheng residence to help Marinette get ready. “And remember, Marinette, just act as cold as I am reputed to act, and you will never have to see him again.”

Marinette nodded, her smile wild and terrified, and Kagami felt the guilt rise at the way she was taking advantage of her friend’s good nature. Taking a deep breath, Marinette outwardly calmed her nerves and Kagami threw her arms around her best friend. “Thank you! You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for!”

“I know.” Marinette had schooled her features into Kagami’s passionless gaze, imagining herself alone and looking down on the world from a great height. “I’ll meet you at the park across the street afterwards and let you know just how much you owe me.”

After waving goodbye to Marinette’s parents, the pair left through the front door, Marinette climbing into the carriage as Kagami hurried the other direction to the Louvre where she was to meet Adrien. 

Marinette’s fingers worried the cuff of her dress as she rode in the silent carriage down to the overly large house on the banks of the Seine where the Couffaines lived. She introduced herself at the gate as Kagami Tsurugi, and her carriage rolled up the driveway to the front doors. She disembarked from the transport, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to center herself. When she opened them again, a smiling, dark skinned woman was standing there, holding open the door. 

She introduced herself as the Couffaine’s assistant, Penny, and that the Couffaines were waiting for her in the drawing room. Nervously, Marinette followed behind, guilt twisting in the pit of her stomach when she was introduced as Kagami. Her eyes widened as she took in the pair of them in front of her, both of them in dark jackets and trousers, his with manic yellow stripes and hers a delicate pink. 

Keeping the emotions off of her face was difficult, but Marinette was absolutely terrified of the pair, who had not stopped bickering since she entered the room. Behind Marinette, Penny quietly cleared her throat, and the pair turned to stare at her. 

The room was silent for a moment and the woman tossed a long grey braid over her shoulder, offering an apology. “He just can’t help being wrong, ye see.” Her husband sputtered, but before he was able to say anything, she continued on. “It’s nice to meet you, Kagami. I doubt ye’ll recall, but I met you once before, when you were nothing but a tiny bundle of black hair and attitude in your ma’s arms. We talked then, your mother and I, about the politics of an alliance between our families.” A huge grin split her face. “Well, truth be told, yer Ma did most of the talking about the politics. I just agreed to see if ye’d be a good match.”

“Well, my, uh, my mother told me that I should come and meet with you. To meet your son.” _and run him off_ she thought, although her smile stayed in place. 

The head of the Guild of Musicians ran his hand through wild purple hair. “And meet him you shall!” He threw back his head to yell for his son, but his wife smack upon his shoulder had him snapping his mouth shut. He looked at Marinette sheepishly. “Uh… later though.”

They chatted a little longer, Marinette warming up to the odd pair. She was surprised once again at how little she knew about the family, and just how little interaction occurred between unrelated guilds. There was a lull in the conversation, and Marinette heard ethereal music drifting in from somewhere deeper in the house. She froze, eyes wide, listening intently. At her sudden change in posture, Anarka, too, froze, frowning, until she heard the strains of the guitar floating through the air. 

She grinned at Marinette, one eyebrow raised. “Ye like that, Lass? That’s Luka. Go on down to the music room if ye want.” She pointed towards the door at the back of the drawing room. “Just go down that hallway, it’s the third door on the left.”

Marinette nodded and stood, nerves returning now that she realized it was time to meet Luka. She’d failed in the first challenge, his parents actually liked her, and she swore to redouble her efforts this time. “Anarka stood, but when her husband tried to join her, Anarka just pushed him back down. “Stay there and don’t scare the lass,” she admonished. Reaching a hand out to Marinette, she patted her on the shoulder. “Just ignore this one, Kagami. It was very nice meeting you. You’re nothing like the stories I’ve heard, nor your Ma, neither. Both of those things go a long way to earning my trust. If Luka likes ye, you're welcome in me house…” Her husband cleared his throat cutting her off, and she shot him an impatient glance. “Yer welcome in _our_ house anytime.”

Smiling and dipping her head to hide the fact that her cheeks were turning pink, Marinette did her best not to scurry from the room. She followed the hallway until she came to the source of the music; an open door leading into a sun filled conservatory. In the middle of the room, on a plush blue velvet chair, sat a young man, a few years older than herself, who sat, eyes closed, his dark hair flopping forward over his brow, strumming a guitar. 

The motion of his fingers looked effortless, like he wasn’t actually playing the guitar, instead coaxing the guitar to put forth the music of its own will. He was breathing slowly, body swaying slightly in time to the music, and Marinette took a few moments to study him. Luka had a soothing quality about him, something about his posture and his music invited her to come in and relax; it put her at ease in a way that she hadn’t felt since Kagami suggested this harebrained scheme.

Marinette felt guilt twist in her gut at that thought. She didn’t want to lie to Luka, but she had to keep up the charade until she convinced him to reject her. A little voice inside her head whispered that maybe she didn’t want him to reject her, but she stamped that voice down, knowing that she needed to do it, for Kagami’s sake. 

Something changed in the room, and it took Marinette a moment to realize that the music had stopped. Her eyes flew to the face of the young man, who had a soft smile on his face as he looked at her. “Hello. You must be Kagami. You survived meeting my parents, I see.” He chuckled softly, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile along with him as he laughed, the sound warm and rich, and almost as musical as the notes he’s been playing on his guitar. Luka pulled his hand away and Marinette caught the remains of a dazzling smile that he quickly hid, his intensely blue eyes darting off to the side as a tinge of pink colored his cheeks. After flitting around the room, Luka’s eyes landed on the chair opposite his, and the color in his cheeks deepened. “Did you, uh, want to sit down?”

His voice was as calming as his music had been, and Marinette found herself just as mesmerized. She stumbled her way over to the chair, cursing her clumsiness, since Kagami was known for her grace, but Luka just smiled his dazzling smile and held out a hand to steady her. Their conversation started out stilted, Marinette continuously trying to remind herself that she was Kagami and not Marinette, but as Luka talked, she found herself fascinated, and her curiosity got the best of her. She relaxed and the conversation just flowed. Marinette felt relieved that she knew Kagami as well as she did, but as time wore on, she found herself being more herself and less her friend. 

A tea service was rolled in, and Marinette started, glancing at the clock and realizing almost two hours had passed since she’d entered his home, less than half an hour of that spent with his parents. Another hour passed as they ate and talked, and Marinette realized that she was more herself around Luka than she was even around Kagami. It wasn’t until a young woman with long dark hair and a rich purple dress knocked on the doorframe, that Marinette was made aware that she’d lost track of time once again.  
The girl’s voice was soft and rich, much like Luka’s was, but while Luka breathed calm, this girl radiated nervous energy. “Ma said that Miss Tsurugi’s carriage is waiting for her outside.”

Luka smiled at the girl. “Thanks Juleka. I’ll walk her out.” As the girl scurried out of sight, Luka turned back to Marinette. “That’s my sister, Juleka. Don’t take her not hanging around personally, she’s really shy around people she doesn’t know.” He stood, extending his hand to her. “May I walk you out?”

Blushing prettily, Marinette slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, and they walked out together. Standing on the front steps, Luka turned to her. “I’d like to see you again, if you’ll let me.”

“I’d like that,” Marinette breathed. 

Leaning down, Luka paused before brushing a kiss against her cheek. “I really like you, Kagami. More than I thought I could.” He blushed at his bold words, but his smile was soft and sweet. 

Marinette’s eyes widened slightly at the use of her friend’s name, but managed to keep herself from flinching. Her heart beat faster as she hurried down the steps and into the waiting carriage, turning to watch Luka as he waved goodbye. Once he was out of sight, Marinette slumped in her chair and cursed to herself. This was _not_ how the evening was supposed to go. 

The carriage pulled up at the park opposite the bakery run by her parents, and hung back as Kagami said her goodbyes to Adrien. Together, and without a word, they walked back into Marinette’s house. 

Once they were ensconced in Marinette’s room, Kagami turned to Marinette. “So, what happened. Did you manage to scare him away?”

A dreamy look crossed Marinette’s face as she shook her head at Kagami, tapping her pointer fingers together. “Not exactly.” Her cheeks tinged pink and she looked shyly at her friend. 

Kagami sighed and closed her eyes. “What happened?” she asked; curiosity, not censure in her voice.

“He’s…” Marinette hesitated. “He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. His parents are wild and chaotic. They’re incredibly nice, but somewhat overwhelming. Luka is nothing like that. He’s like his own center of calm.” Her smile softened, and she looked up at Kagami, eyes shining. “I really like him.”

Both girls sat quietly for a few minutes before Marinette reached over and grasped her friend’s hand. “How was your date?”

It was Kagami’s turn to blush. “We want to get married! He proposed to me today!” She reached under her shirt to pull out a delicate gold chain, with an engagement ring dangling from it. “We just need to figure out how to tell our parents.”

Marinette squealed and threw her arms around her friend. “That’s wonderful! I am so happy for you!!” 

The girls started talking about how beautiful the wedding was going to be, all the guests, and that it would be the event of the season. That night was for excitement, they would start planning how to deal with the parents tomorrow. When Kagami left, Marinette’s thoughts were in a whirl, all centered around the concept of love. That night, she dreamed of Luka. 

The next morning saw Kagami arriving shortly after the post, her eyes twinkling mischievously. She held an opened letter out to Marinette, her grin enormous. “Is it from Adrien?” Marinette asked with a grin. “Did he talk to his father already?”

Kagami’s smile only widened. “Better. It’s from Luka.” She drew his name out teasingly as she dangled the letter in front of Marinette. “And he wants to take you out Friday night!”

Marinette’s eyes grew round, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth, her cheeks staining pink. “Really?” she squeaked.

Smile softening, Kagami watched her friend. “You really like him, don’t you.”

Nodding, Marinette’s eyes looked at something Kagami could not see. “I really do. He truly is unlike anyone I’ve ever met before.”

She thought for a moment, and then Kagami’s eyes lit up. “Write to him. You can send it to me with our morning correspondence, and I can send it along with the afternoon post. Your calligraphy is better than mine, we can just make a stack of envelopes with his name in your handwriting, and nobody at my house will ever be the wiser.” Kagami was practically bouncing with her idea, while Marinette sat still, eyes brimming with hope, their postures unconsciously mimicking the other. 

Finally able to read her letter, Marinette dashed off a response to Luka that they mailed from her house, since both girls were already there, accepting his offer to take her out. She suggested meeting at a little street fair that was happening that weekend.

The week crawled by for Marinette. She received a letter from Luka every morning, and sent a reply every afternoon. They wrote about everything and nothing, and Marinette treasured every word he sent to her. By the time Friday rolled around, she was jittery with nerves and excitement. Every passing hour seemed to last longer than the previous one, but the appointed hour finally arrived. She walked most of the way to the little street fair with Kagami, who was meeting Adrien at the fair. They parted, and headed for the separate street entrances that they were meeting their partners at. Marinette’s smile almost split her face when she caught a glimpse of Luka at the edge of the crowd, looking for her. His face lit up when he spotted her, pushing off the building he had been leaning on, and swiftly made his way over to her. 

They greeted each other with broad smiles and soft words, and Marinette tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they turned to enter the fair. They both delighted over the trinkets and treasures that they found in various booths, cooing over the exotic animals. Coming across a booth full of musical instruments, Luka delighted in showing Marinette how each of them worked, and the different sounds they produced. 

With all her attention on Luka, Marinette didn’t notice the little crowd that had gathered, listening in to Luka’s impromptu lesson, nor did she hear Adrien’s whine as Kagami tugged him away from the small group, begging to listen just a little while longer, but when Kagami reminded him of the situation, Adrien just sighed and followed her away. He’d ask his father if Luka could come over and show him all the different instruments. 

After they left the music booth, Luka blushing lightly at the attention they’d garnered, Marinette heard his stomach rumble. They’d been having such a great time, they’d forgotten to eat. Marinette smiled as she thought back to the afternoon. It had been pretty close to perfect. The only thing that marred the afternoon was the fact that Luka kept calling her Kagami. 

Laughing off the grumble of his stomach, Luka told them about this little tearoom he knew that was pretty close by that served some of the best pastries he’d ever had. Marinette was on the verge of agreeing, when Luka added, “It’s not surprising, though, it’s run by the heads of the Baker’s Guild, and they are in that position for a reason.”

At his words, Marinette froze. There was no way she could keep up this charade if they went to her parent’s bakery. Getting the wrong impression, Luka hurried to reassure her. “You’ve had their food before! The petit fours that were served the first time we met… they’re from this bakery.”

Marinette laughed, the sound filled with joy, rather than the hollowness she felt inside. Of course she remembered those petit fours… she’d been the one to decorate them! Her laughter petered off into a sigh, and Luka pulled her into a protected alcove. “We can go somewhere else if you would prefer.”

When she nodded, not yet trusting her own voice just then, Luka looked around them. “I think the food section is that way if you want to try some food from these carts.”

With a sigh of relief, Marinette nodded, this time with much more enthusiasm, and tucked her hand through Luka’s arm once more. They walked and talked for another hour, before Luka left Marinette at the Tsurugi’s carriage. He kissed her cheek softly, and she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek in return. Waving to him with a flutter of her fingers, Marinette stepped inside the carriage. She smiled out the window, and the carriage started to roll, Luka watching, hands stuffed into his pockets, a half-smile on his face. 

“He seems nice.” 

Marinette almost screamed as the voice behind her spoke, and whirled to face its source. Kagami cackled as Marinette pouted. “You scared me.”

“Well, he does seem nice. It’s not my fault you were too wrapped up in him to notice me sitting here.” She snickered, and Marinette joined in her laughter.

They each talked about their dates, and Kagami told Marinette that she and Adrien had a plan, promising to share details as soon as she could. 

The next morning, Kagami brought a letter inviting her to visit Luka’s home the following day. He had composed a piece of music that he wanted her to hear. Smiling, Marinette wrote him back, agreeing, but saying she had a previous engagement in the evening, so could they meet in the afternoon. Her parents had several cakes to decorate, and she had promised to help them, not that she could tell him that part.

Marinette sighed to herself as she hoped that Kagami would come clean with her mother soon so that she could be honest with Luka. The more she got to know him, the less she liked deceiving him. If Kagami hadn’t told her mother by the next week, Marinette decided, she would come clean with Luka, either way, and ask him to keep it quiet. She couldn’t wait to hear her name,her _real_ name from his lips. 

She arrived at Kagami’s house early the next morning, before the post had even arrived, only to find her friend worked into a tizzy. “Adrien has a plan for tonight,” Kagami explained, “But I don’t know what it is, and it’s making me nervous. He’s going to send word this afternoon after he has talked to his father.”

Hugging her friend, Marinette sighed with relief. One more day and she would no longer have to lie to Luka. She smiled to herself and focused on calming Kagami down. When the maid entered with the mail, Marinette noticed Luka’s tidy handwriting on one of them, and it was all she could do not to snatch it off of the tray. Kagami took both letters, thanking the maid, and grinning at Marinette. Once the two of them were alone, Kagami handed Marinette the letter from Luka, while she clutched the other to her chest. 

Raising an eyebrow, Marinette paused before ripping into her own letter. “Adrien?”

Kagami blushed and nodded. The friends smiled at each other and blushed, and there were a few minutes of silence as they each read their letters, grinning at the pieces of paper in their hands. When they’d read their letters through twice, Kagami looked up at Marinette. “Adrien is going to talk to his parents that afternoon, and then come over and we will talk to my parents tonight.”

With a little squeal, Marinette bounced in her seat and clapped her hands. “I’m so happy for you! Please let me know how it goes!”

“Of course. You’ll be the first to know.” Kagami reached out to her friend. “Now… what are you wearing for your private concert?”

Blushing with delight, Marinette stood and twirled. She was wearing an ocean blue dress, with some of Marinette’s own embroidery on the bodice, musical notes in the same color of the dress that wrapped around her torso. Kagami smiled at her. “Some of your best work, Marinette!”

After a tortuously long wait, and almost no time at all, Marinette was walking up the front steps to Luka’s house. She was greeted at the front door and ushered out into the gardens by the Couffaine’s housekeeper, where she heard music floating from the gazebo. Thanking the woman and following the source of the music, Marinette paused in the open doorway, silhouetted by the sun, as she watched Luka play. Much as he had appeared that first day, his eyes were closed and he appeared lost in his music. 

The song changed after a few minutes, and the music struck Marinette at once. The notes spoke of nervousness and hope, almost immediately melting into joy and comfort. The hope remained as happiness blossomed through the notes, and Marinette could feel the love pulsing under every note. 

When the song was over, Luka opened his eyes, looking up at Marinette, her eyes blown wide and shimmering with tears; her hand covering her mouth. He watched her for a moment before he allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. “It’s called Kagami.”

The flinch was slight, and had he not been studying her face so closely, he would have missed it, but it flitted across her face for the barest moment, before her smile turned brighter. 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” Marinette’s voice trembled as she looked at Luka, her smile enough to take his breath away. He patted the bench next to him as he set his guitar aside.

“Thank you. I wrote it for you.” He blushed and looked away, before clearing his throat and looking up at her. “Music has always been easier for me than words, but it is how I feel about you.” He turned to face her on the bench, his hand held out towards Marinette. Shyly, she reached out to take his hand, lacing her fingers through his. The pink that stained her cheeks matched the pink that stained his, and they smiled at each other, gazes locked and unable to look away, not that either of them was trying. 

Luka raised his hand, half reaching towards her before he snatched it back again, and then hesitated again. “May I… may I kiss you?”

At his words, Marinette swayed towards him, lips parting slightly, before breathlessly whispering, “Yes.”

Lifting his hand and stroking her cheek with his palm, Luka leaned in, his eyes never leaving Marinette’s, until his lips met hers in a soft kiss. The kiss lasted barely a moment before he pulled back again, but both of them were breathing heavier. A second kiss followed, and then a third, before they finally separated, putting a little physical distance between them before somebody spotted them. While Luka’s parents were more permissive than most, he had respect for her reputation and refrained from gathering her in his arms and kissing her senseless as he wanted. 

The afternoon flew by, and it was all too soon that Marinette was excusing herself for her previous engagement. She hurried home after receiving a final soft kiss from Luka, her lips chasing his as he pulled back, her hand running down his arm. “When can I see you again?” Luka asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Not tomorrow.” Marinette thought of Kagami and her discussion with her parents that evening, expecting she would either be needed to celebrate or commiserate, depending on how the conversation went. “Maybe the day after? There’s something I really need to talk to you about.”

Luka agreed with a smile, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow as he walked her to the door. “The day after tomorrow then. Would you like to go to the museum? I hear they have a new history of fashion exhibit that you might enjoy.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “Certainly. But maybe we can meet in the park across the street first? I really do need to talk to you.” As if sensing his hesitation, she hurried to reassure him. “It’s just something I need for you to know about me before…” She trailed off, completing the thought in her head… _before I fall too deeply in love with you._

She blushed, and he nodded, seeming to sense what she had left unsaid, clasping her hand for a moment before releasing it. “I’ll see you the day after tomorrow, then.” He smiled at her as she climbed into the waiting carriage, one of the public ones, which had arrived to pick her up. Once seated, she looked out the window and waved, her heart already feeling lighter, knowing that she only had to make it through one more day before telling Luka the truth. 

Arriving home, her parents questioned her on the use of a rental carriage, not that they minded, but she usually thought nothing of the half hour walk from their house to the Tsurugi’s, unless the weather was bad. Marinette looked from her mother to her father, their faces curious and slightly worried, and asked them to sit with her in the family room. 

When they were all comfortably seated, she told them everything, starting with Kagami falling in love with Adrien to the circumstances under which she met Luka, and how instead of letting him down, she found herself to be the one falling. Her parents didn’t say much as she spoke, but when Marinette broke down in tears at the guilt from lying to Luka, her mother moved to the settee next to her, wrapping an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. 

“Marinette, I’m very proud of the way you have helped out your friend. I know Kagami’s parents are very strict, and the feud between the Tsurugis and the Agrestes has been simmering for far too long.” Sabine sighed, and wiped her daughter’s tears away with her free hand. “I just wished you’d come to us about it.” She waved her hand before Marinette could say a word. “Not with the Adrien thing, I understand that was not your secret to tell, but with this latest thing. Anarka and I were good friends once. Her father’s friendship with your grandmother is what led me to him.” Sighing again, she squeezed her daughter’s hand. “We lost touch after we both married, her life grew even more wild, and mine became more stable. We just grew apart.”

There was a wistful, far-off look in Sabine’s eyes as her thoughts wandered to the past. “I don’t know much about her children, but I know Anarka won’t hold the deception against you. She’d probably cheer you for it.” She chuckled slightly, and looked over at her husband, who had been suspiciously quiet. As she suspected, Tom was sitting there, a broad smile on his face, hands clutched in front of his heart, gazing dotingly at his daughter. A soft sigh escaped him, and his wife laughed. 

“Marinette, you said you planned to tell him the truth the day after tomorrow?” Sabine asked. When Marinette nodded, she continued, “Invite him to come over here, if he’s still willing, we would love to meet him.”

“I’ll bake him a feast!” her father crowed, his smile expanding. “He’ll never want to eat anywhere else!”

“He’s been here before.” Marinette interjected softly, a lips twitching into a soft smile. “He tried to bring me here once to feed me, when we went to the street festival. I panicked!” The three of them laughed, talking for a while longer, content in what the next few days would bring. 

The next morning found Marinette humming as she baked, thinking of Kagami and hoping things went well for her, as well as daydreaming of Luka. She was hanging up her apron and washing her hands, done with the morning’s chores as the post arrived. She snatched up the letter from Kagami, only for it to fall from nerveless fingers a few minutes later. 

_Kagami and Adrien had eloped._

While she was happy for her friend, she thought she was going to talk with her parents, not run off. According to the letter, running away had been the plan all along. They’d each left letters for their families, and then left yesterday during the late afternoon. Marinette had probably still been at Luka’s house then. She sat bolt upright. _Luka._ Oh no. He was going to hear about this, and with Marinette having told him that she wanted to talk, she knew he was going to think the worst. 

Snatching up the letter, and exchanging her slippers for sturdier boots, Marinette ran. She paused only to yell to her parents that Kagami had eloped and she needed to go, then she was out the door, and running down the street. Heads turned to watch her, but Marinette didn’t care. She made it to the back of the house in under forty five minutes, walking at a respectable pace would have taken well over an hour. As she came within a street of the walled gardens in the back of the property, Marinette heard faint strains of a guitar. As the snatches became longer, the music seemed muted and sad, an inexplicable hurt winding its way around the notes, and piercing Marinette’s heart. 

She was closer now, almost close enough to call out over the wall to where she knew the gazebo to be, where she assumed Luka was sitting, even now, playing a melody so haunting that tears were burning at the corners of her eyes. On the other side of the wall, a door banged open, and the melody cut off, Luka’s name was called, and there was a flurry of activity. Voices too low for Marinette to make out the words were soft and then harsh, and with a bang the door shut again, and the garden was silent. Marinette stood, listening, hoping to catch a new song from the guitar, but no sounds floated over the wall from the now-empty garden. 

Reaching up to tidy her hair as she made her way around the compound to the front door, Marinette noticed for the first time the tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away, but more took their place. Breathing deeply, Marinette was able to bring her emotions under control, and walked up the front path to knock on the Couffaine’s door. 

Whether she had seen her coming, Marinette did not know, but the door was opened by Anarka herself. The expression on the woman’s face was at war with itself, part pride and welcoming, the other half angry. Marinette could easily imagine why the woman was angry with her, but the pride confused her. Marinette had done nothing that this woman would be proud of. Opening the front door wider, Anarka invited Marinette into the house. “Your mother is already in the drawing room.”

The woman’s clipped tone cut through Marinette’s confusion as to why her mother would be here. She still had the cakes and sweets for the next day to work on, before Marinette was tasked with the decorating, and besides, she didn’t think she’d said where she was going. 

Upon reaching the drawing room, Marinette reached a shaking hand out to open it, stepping quietly inside. All heads snapped towards her, but Marinette only had eyes for one. “Luka!” she cried, dropping to her knees in front of where he was seated. “I am so sorry. This is not…”

She was cut off by the other person in the room. Blind eyes still finding a way to bore through her, Tomoe Tsurugi somehow straightened her already rigid spine. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I should have known I would find you somehow swept up in my daughter’s foolishness.”

Luka’s eyes darted back and forth between the woman at his feet and the one seated across from him, a frown creasing his brow. 

Marinette looked up from where she was kneeling and met Luka’s eyes. “Kagami and Adrien fell in love when they met at dancing lessons. She didn’t know his last name at first, and by the time she did, it was too late.” Marinette hung her head. “They’ve been meeting up at museums and street fairs for the past year.”

“And when did you know they were going to elope?” Tomoe’s strident tone cut through the story.

“Not until I received her letter this morning. Kagami told me they were going to talk to you and your husband as well as Adrien’s parents yesterday. I told my parents last night, and was planning on coming clean with Luka tomorrow.” She turned back to Luka, her voice almost pleading. “It’s what I was planning on telling you tomorrow. I wanted to be there for Kagami today, whether things went badly or well for her.”

Luka was looking less stricken and more confused, so Marinette tentatively reached for the hand resting on his knee, covering it with her much smaller one. When he didn’t pull away, she curled the tips of her fingers around the side of his hand and squeezed before continuing. “When her mother set her up with you, Kagami didn’t know what to do. She begged me to come instead. I didn’t want to at first. I hate deception.” Tears filled her eyes as she said it, and she added bitterly, “not that you’d know it from how I’ve been acting.”

The slightest pressure from Luka’s hand on the back of hers, had Marinette lifting her head again. He nodded at her to continue. “I am so glad that I came, though. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you.” Marinette blushed hard, the next words were barely above a whisper. “I fell in love with you, Luka, and I didn’t want to give that up, even if you thought I was someone else.”

Smiling ruefully, Marinette looked up at Luka. “Hi. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, head of the Baker’s Guild.” 

With a smile that was unsteady, but genuine, Luka bowed his head towards her. “It is very nice to meet you, Marinette. I am Luka Couffaine, son of Anarka and Clarence Couffaine, although my father prefers to go by his guild name of Jagged Stone.” The eyeroll that accompanied that statement was obviously one of long habit, and Marinette’s smile grew just a little. 

Looking down at where she was kneeling, Luka stood, her hand sliding from his, but he extended his other hand to help Marinette to her feet. “I would like to still meet with you tomorrow. We definitely should talk, but this morning has been a bit overwhelming for me, so please forgive me if I need to leave and think everything through.”

Marinette nodded, smile faltering a little, her words barely audible. “I am so truly sorry, Luka.”

He offered her a genuine smile, and then thanked Madame Tsurugi for coming with a bow. He turned to his mother, whom Marinette had not seen enter the room, exchanging a meaningful look with her, then turned and walked out the door. 

Sighing, Marinette turned to Kagami’s mother. “I owe you an apology, too, Madame Tsurugi. For what it is worth, I apologize for my part in the deception, although it wasn’t my place to come forward.”

To Marinette’s surprise, Tomoe actually smiled. “I don’t blame you. My daughter was always impulsive, and you have been a good influence over the years. The heart chooses who it chooses. I just wish it hadn’t been the son of someone so ruthless. But I appreciate your loyalty to my daughter.”

Her eyes flicked to Anarka as she tried to figure out what to do. To her surprise, the older woman’s face had lost much of its anger, and she was watching Marinette with a soft look. “I can see how you feel about my son, and I appreciate you coming here today.” She paused, appraising Marinette. “Sabine’s daughter, eh? I haven’t seen her in an age. Guess it’s time to renew our acquaintance.” She reached out and patted Marinette on the shoulder. “Yer a good lass. My boy will come around.” Anarka smiled and turned to Tomoe, dismissing Marinette. 

Heart both lighter and heavier, Marinette’s footsteps home were slower than her madcap dash to the Couffaine’s residence. Lost in her own mind, Marinette was home before she knew it. Her mother left her father in charge of the storefront, while she took Marinette into their living area. With her mother’s arms around her, Marinette broke down. 

The next morning, Marinette received a letter and she immediately recognized Luka’s handwriting. She smiled, hands trembling as she reached for the letter, unsure whether it would bite her, or soothe her heart. It took her two attempts to slit it open, and she had to take a deep breath before she could start breathing. 

By the end of the letter, Marinette’s smile was threatening to split her face. Her heart was lighter and so full of gratitude, as she fell in love with Luka a little more. 

Marinette arrived at the park early, but Luka had beat her there. He was pacing back and forth, and the smile that lit his face when he saw her had her dropping any sense of propriety and she ran to him. Her arms were around his neck, and his around her waist as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her. “Marinette?” 

“Yes.” Marinette’s voice was breathless as he set her gently back down on the ground. 

“I love you. I understand why you did what you did, but please don’t be afraid to tell me anything.” 

Marinette’s face was buried in his chest as she clung to him. “I love you, too, Luka. Thank you for understanding.”

He chuckled. “Looking back, there were definitely signs. You not wanting to visit your parents bakery. How could you not love them. Best bakers in Paris.”

Marinette laughed along with him. She started to say something several times, but stopped herself. Luka smiled at her, patiently. "Out with it, Marinette, I'm done with secrets."

She blushed heavily and looked at the ground. Luka put a finger under her chin and with the slightest hint of pressure, tilted her chin up. “I, uh, I really did love the song that you played for me, and uh, was wondering if you would rename it?” Her voice squeaked up at the end, and her face turned even more red. 

“Y-y-you don’t have to name it after me,” she stammered, “but it hurts to hear you calling something so beautiful Kagami.” She paused and her eyes blew open wide. “Not that Kagami isn’t beautiful, I just feel so guilty…”

Trailing off when the finger under her chin slid to her cheek, Marinette leaned into Luka’s touch. He smiled softly down at her. “I already changed the name to ‘Marinette’ because I felt the same way… the original name wasn’t the true name of the song. It’s the song of us, putting someone else’s name on it seemed dishonest.”

Luka offered his arm to Marinette. “I think I promised you a trip to the museum?” 

The brightness of her smile rivaled the wattage of the sun as she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. When he covered her hand with his, Marinette leaned into his side. “So, um, do you think you’d want to come meet my real parents sometime? My dad is dying to cook for you.”

Laughing, Luka turned his smile on Marinette. “How can I turn down an offer like that?”


End file.
